dragonagehomebrewfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood Mage
One of the Mage classes. Hit Points Hit Dice: '1d8 per level '''Hit Points at 1st Level: '''8 + CON modifier '''Hit Points at Higher Levels: '''1d8 + CON modifier per level after 1st Proficiencies '''Armour: '''Light armour '''Weapons: '''Simple weapons '''Tools: '''None '''Saving Throws: '''Wisdom, Charisma '''Skills: '''Choose two from Arcana, Deception, Lore, Intimidation, Investigation, Nature, and Religion Equipment You start your adventure with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (''a) a light crossbow and 20 bolts, or (b'') any simple weapon * (''a) a scholar's pack, or (b'') a dungeoneer's pack * Leather armour, a quarterstaff, and a dagger Features & Abilities * '''Lifeblood '(1st level). You have advantage on your first saving throw of the day. * 'Blood Draw '(1st level). You can transform the blood within your veins into raw arcane power. You can use a bonus action to create spell slots. Inflict a wound on yourself equal to 1d10 damage, and gain spell slots equalling half the damage you inflicted (eg a roll of 8 would result in spell slots equaling 4, which could be 4 1st level spell slots, 2 2nd level slots, 1 1st level and a 3rd level, etc). Spell slots created this way are lost during a long rest. * 'Ability Score Improvement '(4th level). You can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. * 'Blood Surge '(5th level). When you cast a spell of 1st level or higher, you can enhance the effect with a surge of your own blood. You may add an additional 1d6 necrotic damage to any spell attack, but you must also take that 1d6 damage yourself. * 'Blood Siphon '(6th level). When you reduce a creature to 0 HP with a melee or spell attack, and the creature dies, you gain spell slots equal to half the amount of damage you inflicted on your killing blow. * 'Ability Score Improvement '(8th level). You can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. * 'Inheritor of Blood '(9th level). You can invoke the power of blood in others to bind your wounds. Should you drop to 0 HP and not die outright, you can make a DC 10 CON saving throw. If you succeed, you may choose one creature within 30 feet to do 1d10 damage to and regain a number of hit points equal to the result. The power of your blood craving is so strong that the target of your spell does not make a saving throw. Each time you use this feature after the first, the DC increases by 5. When you finish a short or long rest, the DC resets. * 'Improved Blood Draw '(10th level). When performing Blood Draw, you can now inflict damage to any creature of your choosing. Creatures must make an Intelligence saving throw; friendly creatures automatically fail the saving throw. This spell's DC is your level + INT modifier. If a creature succeeds in its saving throw, you cannot perform this spell on them again, although you may use a bonus action to perform Blood Draw on yourself. * 'From Within '(11th level). You may ignore a creature's AC when casting one spell. This costs 1d8 damage to yourself and cannot be repeated until after a long rest. You may choose to use this feature after you have rolled for attack but before the DM reveals if your attack has hit or missed. * 'Ability Score Improvement '(12th level). You can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. * 'Blood Rites '(14th level). You can perform certain rituals in blood that allow you to flirt with death and uncover secrets. You can cast the comprehend languages, augury, gentle repose, feign death, and contact fade ''spells as rituals. When you perform one of these rituals, you deal 1d12 damage to yourself or a friendly creature. You do not require material components to perform these rituals. * '''Greater Blood Draw '(15th level). When performing Blood Draw, you now roll a d12. * 'Ability Score Improvement '(16th level). You can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. * 'Bound by Blood '(17th level). Your experience with blood and its power has given you some control over other humanoids and the creatures that seek to corrupt them. As an action, you can reduce your HP by 1d4 and choose to cast charm person ''or ''hold person ''without expending a spell slot. The chosen spell is cast at its lowest level. * '''Greater Blood Draw '(18th level). When performing Blood Draw, you now gain spell slots equal to the amount of damage you inflict. * 'Ability Score Improvement '(19th level). You can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. * '''Superior Blood Draw (20th level). When performing Blood Draw, you now roll a d20. Spells You may cast any spell from the Blood Mage spell list. Levelling Up 'Hit Points: '''roll 1d8 + your Constitution modifier x your level (discounting 1st level), add to your current total hit points '''Hit Dice: '''you get an extra 1d8 hit dice '''Spells: '''you may prepare a number of spells equal to your Constitution modifier + your level (including 1st) '''Levelling Table: '(numbered columns refer to spell slots) Meta Mishmashed from other homebrews, considered a sorcerer subclass.